Halloween: Karas Revenge
by scion05
Summary: In 1995 all Karas family was slaughtered, all apart from her son.Too many sleeplessness nights have damaged Karas health so shes back to get her revenge, to face up to... Michael Myers.With the help of her close friend Tommy, kara is out to do just that !
1. Chapter 1

Halloween : Karas Revenge

It was another cold night. Kara lay in bed, sleeping, she tossed and turned, dreaming of the night about ten years ago when her family was slaughtered.

All she had left was her son and close friend Tommy. Suddenly she awoke, screaming, " Let go of me ! "

She always awoke at the same part, when Michael Myers grabbed her hair through a closed gate.

She took a deep breath and lay back down flat on her back. Many times had she thought about returning to Haddonfield to put her mind at rest, to maybe even

get her revenge.

She closed her eyes, she could see the white mask with the black eyes and the bland, yet frighteningly evil expression.

She sat up again, " He cant hurt me, hes a thing of the past, he'll never find me.."

After a while she went downstairs, into the kitchen and sat, it was 5.00 in the morning, October 30th.

She thought about going back to Haddonfield, Ilinois.

She made a phone call to her best friend Louise.

" Hey Lou! Could you mind the house for a couple of days ? "

" Erm yeah, why, where ya goin ? "

" I have to go back to Haddonfield, I cant sleep, and I dont look like i used to ! "

" Oh Kara, you cant go back there, its only going to make things worse. "

" Well, I'll give it a try, I have to... "

" Okay then, I'll be over in the morning. "

" Thanks, bye "

Kara put down the phone and went back upstairs. Her son, Danny was sleeping, deeply. Kara pulled his door shut and went to get a shower.

She couldn't shower long and was scared of being in the shower if nobody else was upstairs, because her brother met his end in the bathroom after a shower,

on the night October 31st 1995.

Kara said to her self, " Kara, your gonna go back to Haddonfield, and confront your fears, your gonna find Michael Myers ! "

When she was dressed she went to get up Danny, he was late in his teens, normal height, bedroom full of posters and room a tip.

" Dan, I gotta go away for a few days. "

Yawning, " Your not going back to Haddonfield are you ? "

" No, jus meetin' up wit' some old friends, stay at your mates while im gone, Louise is watching the house, last time I stayed out at my friends I came back to the dump ! "

" If I must... "

Louise came to the house and Danny went to his mates.

" Louise, make sure he doesnt come back here, especially with his friends ! "

"Okay, take care ! "

" Bye "

Kara got into her green Ford Focus, and drove down the stony highyway, the highway that would lead her to the one she called " The Boogeyman " Michael Myers ! "


	2. Chapter 2

Highway Havoc

Kara drove for hours through woodland of Indiana. The Ford was way into overdrive and had to cool off. At half two in the afternoon Kara made it out into a small town called Mavos.

She pulled into a service station car-park. There was a coffee table inwhich she sat at with a bacon sandwich and a pot of tea.

As she drank a cup she spotted an article in the paper. She read :

" Woman found stabbed in Woodland ! "

She dropped the paper and tea and ran to her car, panicking, she started her engine and skidded back onto the road and through the town. Quickly she pulled into a petrol garriage and filled the tank and gave the money to the cashier.

When running back to her car, two police cars crashed into each other and Kara skidded quickly out and sped out of the town and onto the highway.

" Kara keep calm ! " she told herslelf.

When she was on the highway she decrease in speed. Behind her was only one more car and that was a long distance away.

The phone started ringing and Kara put on her headset.

" Mum ! You promised that you wouldn't go to Haddonfield. "

" I have to Danny ! "

" Get back hurry ! "

" I'll see you in three days ! " shouted Kara as she ended the call.

The car behind started to pick up speed.

Kara did the opposite. She stopped and the car infront overtook her. She then started again and drove faster, the car infront was starting to slow down as if desperate to get behind her

but it couldn't and soon Kara was a long way infront of the car.

" Silly Idiot ! " Kara muttered.

The phone rang again.

" Hello ? "

" Kara, I've just seen your car ! " said a familiar voice.

" Tommy, hi ! You could of crashed into me ! "

" Kara are you going to Haddonfield ! "

" Yeah, why are you ? "

" Turn around its dangerous ! "

" Your drivings dangerous ! "

" Look Kara ! Turn back ! "

" No-Way ! "

She shut off the phone and rammed it into the glove compartment.

Tommy's car slowed back down. After a long while Kara arrived at the customs.

Kara paid and was followed by Tommy.

A large sign was on the roadside, " Welcome to Illinois ! "

Kara carried on and soon reached Haddonfield. She stopped when she reached where a barn was, in a court-yard of a farm. It was where Michael Myers had killed his niece, Jamie Lloyd.

She got out of the car and walked into the court yard. Soon Tommy walked up behind her.

" Are you sure you wanna do all this ? "

" Yeah, im sure, sure as I'll ever be. "

She saw a large sign with the word " DERELICT " standing over 10 feet high on a balcony on a house in the yard.

" Well it looks like the murder drove the owners to bankcuptcy, " said Kara, turning to Tommy.

He looked her with sharp eye content, " Shall we ? "

They both walked up to the barn door. Three planks of rotted wood sealed the doorshut.

Tommy pulled them off very easily and Kara walked in Tommy following.

They walked around some equipment, and saw some rats scuttle by. Behind some hay was a machine.

It had, pointed rods coming out of it and on each where some smalled pointed rods.

" So, this is the machine they found her on ? " asked Kara.

" Must be " said Tommy.

Kara's vision went blurry, she had a vision off Jamie from the Shapes point of view.

She was shaking then her eyes widened and Kara fell to the floor, unconsious.

" Kara ! " shouted Tommy rushing over.

A tall figure walked closer behind Tommy as he bent over trying to bring Kara round.

The figure grabbed Tommy by the neck and pulled him around.

" Hey, what yeoll doin' in my barn ? " asked the shape, he was a man about the age of 40.

" Sorry, we where erm... " replied Tommy hesitantly.

" Jus' gett outta ma barn, bring ya woman around and drive the hell away from my farm, you hear me ! "

Tommy grabbed Kara as she awoke and ran to his car.

Kara insited on driving her car so Tommy finally let her. As they pulled out onto the road and drove further on, the

shape emerged breathing heavilly, standing like a statue,turned to the man, and gripped his knife...

Soon Kara reached Haddonfield. They parked up outside the old Blakenship boarding house.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they reached the front off the boarding house Kara tried to open the door. It was jammed shut. " I'll go around the back and see if we can get in ! " she said.

" Okay, I'll stay here. " replied Tommy.

As Kara opened a side gate Tommy stared down the street and thought he saw _the shape _crossing the road. Then Tommy closed his eyes, shen he opened them there was nobody there.

" Aaargh ! Help me ! Tommy ! Help ! " screamed Kara.

Tommy ran to the back. Kara was gone, and silenced fell over the gorgeous back garden. The back door was open, swaying in the breeze.

Tommy slowly walked in. He walked into the kitchen and heard another piercing scream.

" Kara, where are you ? " shouted Tommy.

" Im in a library ! "

" Im coming ! " Tommy shouted.

Kara was on the floor some wood had fell on her legs from the crumbling roof.

Tommy helped her up and they went upstairs. A chill went through Kara.

She shuddered fast.

Tommy felt it to.

" We're not alone Kara " Tommy whipered.

A door downstairs slammed and Kara pulled Tommy's arm and they ran quickly up into the attic. It was dark, nothing could be seen. They stood waiting and Kara watched through the cracks in the floor. An old lady walked down the hall. She looked extremely frail, yet her appearance was evil and her eyes where like diamonds amongst hay.

" Mrs Blackenship ! " whispered Tommy.

" I thought this place was empty ! " Kara whispered back.

" So did I ! " Tommy replied.

She walked into a room where a man in a black coat stood.

" Its Wynn ! " Kara said mutely.

_" Are we ready for the Halloween reunnion, the Samhain festival ? " asked the woman._

_" Yes we are, but we still need a sacrifice ! Meet me at Smiths Grove tonight ! " _

_" But Halloweens Tommorow ! " she replied sharply._

_" We're having a two day festival ! Thorn has appeared early this year ! " _

Kara backed up to the window and stared at the stars, she suddenly caught site of the Thorn constallation.

Then Tommy called her over, to the front window behind a net curtiain.

" Theyre leaving ! "

They ran out of the attic and onto the landing. When they reached the downstairs hall.

Tommy's vision went weird, like Karas had.

He saw how the shape had stabbed his older sister.

He collapsed. Kara ran over.

It was 8.30. They walked onto the damp pavement and when they got accross the road, Kara, stared. Behind some trees was a modern apartment block.

We have to go back here.

" If you do, its the first place he'll go to tonight ! " Tommy told Kara.

She turned and saw the door of the empty house behind her open and a faded tall figuire holding a knife started to pace towards them. They ran. They reached the apartments. Tommy punched the electric system disabling the security, and prised open the door. They ran inside.

They ran upstairs.

A gaurd from behind called " What ya... aaaaaaaaaaargh ! " as the shape stabbed him with a large knife.

Blood spalshed across the carpet. Moonlight shone from the doors onto the back of the shape casting a silver lining around the shape. His head slowly moved up then tilted to the side on an angle of curiosity.

Kara ran... She opened a door and ran inside. Tommy wasnt there she slowly turned and opened the door but nobody was in the corridor. She closed the door. And hid in the apartment...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kara awoke at the side of a bed. Nobody was in the apartment. She had dosed off for about 10 minutes. Suddenly a door opened. Footsteps where pacing the main hall of the apartment. Then the bedroom door opened. Kara ducked as low as she could. A light went on and a man entered.

" Hey what you doin in my home ! Get outta ma home ! Hurry up ! "

Then Michael Myers _the shape _creeped up slowly behind him and with a stab off his knife killed the caretaker. Kara ran and opened the door. She sprinted down the corridor. She tripped and turned. Her face turned from pale to chalk.

Tommy's head.

She got up and ran. She ran to the street, to her car.

She took a quick turn and saw _the shape _was no longer in pursuit. She ran throught the streets screaming, shaking, almost crying.

A sign above read, " **_Platinum Underground Station _**".

Kara walked calmer, down the steps, to a platform, the platform of the train to Smiths grove sanitarium.

People had heard of goast trains, that feel spooky this was that train...


End file.
